Pavetta
|Status = Deceased |Hair_color = Ashen grey |Eye_color = Emerald green |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Nationality = |Titles = Princess of Cintra |Abilities = Source |Family = House of Raven |Parents = Roegner Calanthe |Partner = Duny |Children = Cirilla |Lookalike = Agata Buzek |Appears_books = }} Pavetta Fiona Elen was the granddaughter of Queen Adalia and daughter of Queen Calanthe and King Roegner of Ebbing. She was a Source and the mother of Ciri. Biography Pavetta was unlike her mother in that she preferred quiet activities and being alone. In particular, the young princess loved to read poetry and listen to music. Calanthe, however, thought these activities would weaken her daughter's health and subsequently tried to drag her out to do other things, though Pavetta would try to find a way to sneak off during them to go read. On one such occasion, while she was reading some poetry, an armored body of a human, but the head of a hedgehog, appeared out of the bushes, causing her to drop her poetry book in surprise. The creature picked it up and began to read the poetry aloud, then began to recite other poetry by heart. For several weeks, the two met and continued to read and recite together and the hedgehog being eventually persuaded Pavetta to meet him after dark one night. After bribing her servants, she met him and to her astonishment, at the stroke of midnight, he transformed from a hedgehog to a handsome young man, who then informed her he was a cursed prince named Duny. Meetings became regular and more frequent and the two lovers got careless and word got back to Calanthe about a year after they first met. Remembering Roegner and the Law of Surprise, Calanthe decided she needed to get rid of the hedgehog being and so brought in a witcher.Genealogy of Ciri - Pavetta 15th Birthday Feast Unknown to Pavetta, she was bound by Destiny since birth by the Law of Surprise, for Duny (under the name Urcheon) had saved her father's life. Calanthe, not realizing Duny was Urcheon but wanting to get rid of the interloper and prevent Urcheon from claiming Pavetta, held a feast for the princess' would-be-suitors around Pavetta's 15th birthday and had invited Geralt under the pretext of keeping things civilized. The feast was going well when a knight arrived with a helmet over his head and claimed to be "Urcheon of Erlenwald" and explained that he was there to collect his reward for saving King Roegner's life: Pavetta, through the Law of Surprise. While Calanthe acknowledged this, she refused to give her daughter to a stranger and through trickery, had her people ring the bell to say it was midnight before it actually was to get Urcheon to remove his helmet. When he did, he revealed a hedgehog face. Thinking her daughter wouldn't go with the "monster" now, Calanthe stated the law was void and her daughter must agree she wouldn't go with him. However, Pavetta stated she would go with him, causing an uproar and the other suitors tried to attack Urcheon/Duny. Geralt and Eist tried to defend Duny, but suddenly the force within Pavetta broke loose and sent furniture and suitors flying. Eventually Pavetta was distracted enough for Geralt and Mousesack to bring her back to her senses. With things calmed down, Pavetta and Duny explained that they'd been seeing each other for over a year and had fallen in love and Calanthe agreed to let them get married, unknowingly breaking the curse by doing so. As thanks, Duny asks what he could offer Geralt for saving his life and Geralt responded "that which you already have but do not know", revealing to the group that Pavetta was in fact pregnant. This child turned out to be Ciri. Her Death Years later, Pavetta and Duny were believed to be killed as Vilgefortz caused the ship they were on to sink. In fact, Vilgefortz had been conspiring with Duny to bring both Pavetta and Ciri to Nilfgaard. Pavetta ultimately figured out Duny's plans and arranged to leave Ciri behind with her grandmother, much to Duny's ire. The two then argued and she fell overboard and drowned. Vilgefortz went ahead with his part of the plan, unaware that things at Duny's end had unraveled so only Duny was magically brought to Nilfgaard in the end. Notes * She appeared in The Hexer TV series in episode 6, "Calanthe". * She's the second member born in the Cintran line whose first name doesn't follow the tradition of beginning with a "C". Unlike Dagorad (her grandfather) it's unclear why hers is different. Gallery Pavetta serial.jpg|Pavetta in The Hexer File:Pavetta by Jana Komarková.png|Illustration by Jana Komarková from Czech translation. Pavetta enraged by Jana Komarkova.jpg Denis_Gordeev_pavetta.jpeg References External links * pt-br:Pavetta cs:Pavetta z Cintry de:Pavetta es:Pavetta fr:Pavetta it:Pavetta pl:Pavetta ru:Паветта uk:Паветта Category:The Hexer characters Category:Royal family members Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters